


Under the Whomping Willow

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: An art gift and drabble for @JGogoboots from the mods of the 2018 Tomarry Halloween Exchange.





	Under the Whomping Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts).



> This is a gift for the STUPENDOUS JGogoboots. She is one of our pinch hitters who swept in and took up the gauntlet when someone had to step down from the exchange. Hope you enjoy your gift, and one last great thank you!!!
> 
> Thanks also to keyflight790 for the wonderful beta!!

 

A soft, cool breeze pulled at the hems of their robes, but Tom and Harry paid it no mind. They were entirely absorbed in each other.

Forehead against forehead, they whispered secrets they’d never told another soul. They whispered of hopes, and hurts, and dreams. The Whomping Willow their only witness, they confessed the terrible things they’d done, and their deepest doubts.

As Harry tangled his hands in Tom’s robes, just over his heart, he breathed out “ _ I love you. _ ”

As Tom tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling their lips just shy of touching, he breathed out “ _ I’d die for you. _ ”


End file.
